


Titfuck Me Miss Litchi!

by Izissia



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taokaka and Booby Lady get all worked up after their sparring~ Titfucks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titfuck Me Miss Litchi!

“Nrowl~! Booby lady’s tits are the best!” a cloaked, tanned catgirl mocks. Her tail swished delightedly, her skirt hitched up, and her cute red panties wrapped around her thigh. Her fat, tanned dick was railing between Miss Litchi’s gorgeous mountains of pale titflesh. Neither of them so much as had to strip, their outfits were basically made to fuck so shamelessly, in public.  
“T-Tao! Get off of me!” the buxom, bespectacled babe gasps. Her sparring matches with Tao never went this badly, usually. But this time.. Something was up! The airheaded felyne had effortlessly exhausted her. It was a total thrashing! The Kaka atop of her’s body glistening with sweat of their well-earned workout. Even that cock, her tits were coated, slicked with the excited fluids that pumped from Tao’s barbed womanhood, and of course! The sweat~ hot and heady.  
“Nyaa~!” Tao cries, her hips shimmied delightedly as she slams into Litchi’s tits with enough force to cause some worry! The raven haired beauty was immeasurably grateful that she wasn’t presently being penetrated, as it stood the barbs on the feline’s cock barely scratched and tickled at her tits. But oh if it was rammed down her throat? She wouldn’t be talking for weeks. Her eyes shone with a mischievous glint. She drops one oversized paw right down to her dress, and yanks it up.  
“J-Just what are you doing Tao?” Litchi pants as her fantastic juggs were railed, but she was cut off! “Ghfmm!” her eyes shot wide open, her face shoved directly into the tanned catgirls chiseled abs. The girl sat atop her tits, she could feel the Kaka’s asscheeks sat beneath her chest. The girl dragging it against her body, pumping into her smooshed up tits. In effect, Litchi was sat upwards, right into Tao’s abs. The catgirl never relented, her frenzied fucking made her hips look like a damn blur. “Tao, get off!” came as a muffled “Mhm!!”, her eyes darted furiously around the street, to make sure nobody saw her in this.. Compromising position. But all she saw was the catgirls body, hints of her chest peeking out from beneath her hoisted up dress. Tao’s shining, glorious tits easily dwerfed by her fat, pale udders. Her toes curled needily, as by attempting to talk, she’d lavished the catgirl’s abs in her spittle.  
“Nyaaaa~!” Tao whined in delight as her body was worshipped, her ears pricking, her tail twitching. She was a delighted, hedonistic little fuckcat, but once more her eyes lit up with deight! “Nhnn… Booby lady feels so gooood~.” she purrs shamelessly, her dick gushing prenut! Her hips shimmied from side to side and, “Almost becoming twooo~!” the girl cries out. Litchi’s eyes were forced right open as.. SMACK~. Something fat, and tanned, and barbed falls smack against her face! “T-Tao! No!” Litchi howls, managing to shove herself free from the girls abs, the original Tao didn’t mind, she had other plans anyway!  
“Heeheehee~!” she laughs, her twin joins in. Both pricks fall SMACK against Litchi’s cheeks! Shoving into her form, coating her features in their heady prenut.  
“I’m serious Ta-oghhmff..” her maw was filled. And just as quickly, it was unstuffed! She spat and hissed, her lips shining with prenut. As the agile catgirls leapt upwards! Before she could even struggle free, her thighs were gripped, and YANKED upwards! She was on her back, a Tao gripping each leg, forcing her waist upwards. So that her crotch was dangling high over her face. Litchi was so exhausted from their match. She could barely even kick her legs. Her pretty red dress flopping down to reveal her scandalous, and downright sexy, black panties. Smack~. Smack~. Each of the barbed Tao dicks drop against her thighs. One of the pair so eager that her claw sunk right into those panties, and.. YANK! Ripped them from Litchi with enough force that her asscheeks were still wobbling as two fat cockheads probed against her holes. “Hrrrrrr~.” Tao thinks aloud. At first, Litchi’s convinced they’re going to take both of her holes. But then.  
“Oh.. GOD!” she cries out, as two fat, barbed cockheads cram right into her twat~. The girls were going to doublestuff her poor little twat.  
“Heehehe~!” the Tao’s cry delightedly. Gripping onto the girls legs, as they slam their hips downwards, dropping into a squat atop of the girl, as they plunge, in tandem. The first thrusts weren’t too bad, but yet, as they yank backwards. Poor Faye-Ling squeals in terror as her twat was just ruined, a twisted sort of pleasure racking through her body~. As one slams in, the other rips out, making her cunt clamp pleasurably around the girls. Her body seizes up. “St.. Stoooop~!” she whines, her hips shudder desperately, trembling with delight!  
SMACK! One Tao can’t help but bring her palm smacking down on Litchi’s gorgeous ass, beating it as they ruin her, there in the street! “Time for Tao’s super special meowve~!” she cries, as they both.. THRUST~! Litchi’s gut bulging around their barbed cocks! Her eyes shooting wide open, her tongue spilling free from her maw. And… They THRUST again! Just cramming their dicks deeper, harder into Litchi’s overstuffed body.  
“I'mm.. Coooohmmiiiing~” Litchi’s body was racked with so much pleasure, that she seized up, her body spasming, her twat twitching and.. Sprt~. She gushed her own pathetic clear load all over those hot, tanned bodies, all over her face. Her mouth held open wide enough that she could catch some of her own shower.  
The Taokaka’s giggled wildly at the milking massage their dicks were given! They just kept cramming, deeper, and deeper into the girls body, never once yanking back! Their dicks growing thicker, harder, utterly and completely gaping poor Litchi’s twat! And then, with one last grunt! They hilt into the girls body! Sat atop her spasming hips. Their shining wet, thanks to Litchi’s girlcum, abs making out with one and another, their lightly haired crotches making out atop the girl. All the while their dicks shudder, and spasm, and ERUPT~! Gallons of hot, fertile feline spunk flooding, churning deep into Litchi’s walls. “Do mew think she’ll get pregnant~?” one Tao laughs to the other.  
“If she keeps her legs up like this~!” the other chimes, sprt~ Sprt~. Their dicks continued to tremble, oodles apon oodles of hot gooey cream pouring into her bulging body. But oh~. The girls womb was oh so full! There was nowhere else for it to go but bursting out around their dicks. Litchi’s eyes wavered, rolling into the back of her skull as hot, gooey streak of second-hand cum bubblbe from her twat, and splatter all over her face. Her tits~.  
It was too much~. She couldn’t take it. Her short, shallow breaths just wasn’t cutting it. Her vision grows whiter, and whiter, moaning out whorishly, like the mindbroken bitch she was with every gooey, discarded rope bursting out of her twat, and streaking across her face.  
She gave up~ And passed out.

Eventually. Litchi came to again. Her head swimming. “Ughh…” she grunts. She’d been dragged into an alleyway, and left with her ass propped against a wall, almost at a 90’ angle. “How long was I..” she pants. As she steadily clambours to her feet. With cum caked into her face, her dress, a deep sense of shame shudders over her. Cum just pouring from her overfilled twat, dripping down her thighs.  
She reached for her staff. “I’m going to teach that cat a lesson.” the bespectacled woman promises, beneath her breath.


End file.
